I Dont Remeber You
by laurachavez2002
Summary: What will it be like when Clarice finds her older brothers but they don't remember her? Will her love with Klaus feud with her relationships with her brothers? Follow her in the years of the Salvatore's and Mickelson.


Chapter One: The begging of the end.

Chicago, 1922

Note: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I only own Clarice Salvatore and her storyline.

I walked into the club, it smelled like smoke and alcohol. This one seemed to be very popular tonight.

Gangsters were gathered around tables, puffing cigars and clinging to the women that were theirs. Some of them looked at me but I only looked away and pretended like they weren't. The band was playing loudly and people were dancing on the floor. I look up to my left and saw a table where a man was drinking from a woman. There were other vampires sitting with him and I decided to approach them.

I walk up the stairs to the booth in which a blonde and two men sat.

"Good evening." I say standing in front of the table. The man that was sitting calmly across from the vampire drinking blood looked up at me.

"Hello, love. Can I help you?" he asks. I tilt my head to the side.

"I don't know? Can you?" I ask and he stands up.

"Shall we dance?" he asks holding out his hand. I gladly take it and we walk down to the dance floor.

I wore a red flapper dress that stopped just at my knees and red shoes to match. My lips were a darker read and my brown hair was short and wavy.

"What is your name?" he asks. We sway slowly back and forth.

"Clarice." I answer.

"Beautiful name." he says. I smirk.

"My name is Klaus." He says and I nod.

"Yes, I know who you are and up there is your sister Rebekah." I say gesturing to the blonde.

"I guess that makes you well informed that if you try to cross me tonight, we will not hesitate to kill you." He whispers in my ear and I pull back.

"Now why would you want to kill me? I can tell that you fancy me already." I say and he smirks. He twirls me around and then dips me.

"Now why would I fancy a woman like you?" he asks smugly.

"Because I am just. Like. You." I whisper in his ear and we continue to dance. When the song is over, I break away from his arms.

"Show this lady your table and we can start to have fun." I say and he leads me with his hand back to the table.

I sit down next to him in the booth and Rebekah looks at me.

"More food?" she asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a human to you?" I ask. Rebekah tenses.

"Excuse me, I just thought-

"Yes, I know what you thought and that is okay." I say taking a drink that the waiter has just set down. Rebekah relaxes into the other man's arms.

"And who might you be?" I ask looking at him over my glass.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." He says not moving from his spot. Salvatore…

"You have an older brother, Damon?" I ask leaning forward. He shifts on his seat.

"Yes, I do. We don't talk." He says and I nod.

"Let's go dance again, Stefan." Rebekah says standing up. She grabs his hand and walks away.

"That was very brave." Klaus says. I turn to him.

"What do you mean 'brave'?" I ask.

"Talking about his brother set him off into ripper mode." Klaus says taking a drink of his martini.

"Ripper mode?"

"He kills people by tearing them apart. The guilt overrules him and he tries to put them back together." Klaus explains and I nod, watching Stefan dance with Rebekah.

"He seems light, soft." I say. Klaus scoffs.

"Yes, very true but looks can be deceiving." He says taking another drink.

"How long have you been friends?" I ask turning back to him.

"We only met a few nights ago." He answers and I raise an eyebrow.

"You seem closer than a few nights ago." I say and he smiles.

"We have a lot in common." He says and I turn back around.

"I will be back very soon so don't worry too much." I say getting up looking back at him.

Suddenly, I bump in a buff body and I turn.

"Excuse me, sorry." I say quickly. I try to walk away but he grabs my arm and flips me around.

"What the- I say mid-spin.

"Don't bother me. She yours?" the man asks turning me to face Klaus. Klaus hesitates.

"What if she was?" he asks. I give him a fake worried look.

"I would still take her." The man says he starts to walk away.

"Let go of me!" I shout trying to pull away. His grip is still tight.

"Shut up, look pretty." He says and I smack him across the face with my free arm. He then smacks me across the face and I fall out of his grip and too the floor. I touch my face.

"That is no way to treat a lady." The familiar accent says angrily. I look up to see Klaus leaning up against a chair.

"What are you going to do about it?" the man asks.

"Take what IS mine." Klaus says reaching out his hand. I take it and he stands me up and we walk away. The man doesn't say anything.

"Thank you but I thought you didn't fancy me." I say and he smirks.

"I never said that did I?" he says as we sit back down. Stefan and Rebekah come and sit back down.

"What is she still doing here?" Rebekah asks annoyed.

I raise an eyebrow.

"After the way I was treated, I figured you be nicer. Like your brother here." I say taking a drink of my martini. She crosses her arms and glares at me.

"I think I should go." I say standing up.

"Please, let me walk you out." Klaus says standing up with me. I nod and we walk out the front doors of the club.

"You are a gentleman, Klaus." I say smiling and he smiles back at me. We stare at each other until he pulls me into him. We kiss intensely. He presses me against the wall at vampire speed and I smile.

The next morning, I am lying in a room I don't remember. I check my neck to make sure he didn't bite me and leave me but he is lying right next to me, shirtless. I roll over on my side to face him. I just watch his bare chest move slowly up and down.


End file.
